dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly
is a fictional character in the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball franchise]]. He makes his debut in the 1993 film Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's name is an allusion to the broccoli vegetable. Biography Early life Broly was born in 737 AD, his most curious feature being his unordinary power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths (which coincidentally happens during the afternoon of Broly's birth). In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is grieved by the constant disruptions of his literal 'crybaby' neighbor, Kakarot (later rechristened Goku). These neighboring babies are the butt of a joke by presiding doctors, who rave over Broly's power level while criticizing Kakarot's then-measly power level of two. Broly's exceptional gifts brand him a mutant, possibly even as the first Legendary Super Saiyan in approximately 1000 years. King Vegeta fears the threat the boy poses to his empire, and so he gives the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begs the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his prince. King Vegeta is quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death for disallegiance, shooting him with an energy wave. From the beginning of his life, Broly was plagued by threatening environments, which evidently have had a lasting impression on his character. The day he was born, he was noticeably disturbed by Goku's incessant cries in the adjoining cradle. His troubles would only double with his attempted execution by order of King Vegeta, when Broly is stabbed in the abdomen with a dagger. Having survived this execution likely thanks to his amazing power level, Broly faces yet another threat that day, when Frieza's Supernova destroys Planet Vegeta. As his world is decimated, Broly shields himself and his father using an Energy Shield; this is the first time Broly demonstrates what just his infantile power is capable of. The attempted execution also increases the strength of both father and son, due to the Saiyan ability to greatly increase their strength after recovering from near-death experiences. Broly continues to hold a subconscious hatred against Goku throughout the rest of his life. Subduing the unstable As Broly develops, it becomes clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unruly in doubting his allegiance in the long-term. As astonishing as his son's power level becomes in such short time (especially considering the lifespan of the typical Saiyan), his disturbance and emotional instability are always one step ahead. While Saiyans generally enjoy the thrill of battle (which Frieza had somewhat rewarded his followers with, by tasking them with enslaving numerous planets), Broly was exhilarated by physically destroying whole planets at a time. Paragus eventually loses whatever influence he might have had over his son when Broly is in his teenage years, as illustrated by a bloody sequence in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, in which Broly punches Paragus in the face and blinds him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his beck, Paragus has a scientist craft a ring to be used as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly manages to survive adorning Broly with the ring, but after successfully doing so he soon launches a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, where he plots to use Earth as a base of operations, and take revenge on the eldest son of King Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy. The Legendary Super Saiyan In his first onscreen appearance, Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan, until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission however, Broly taps into his past and becomes extremely erratic, but his father finally manages to subdue the Saiyan once again. However, that night Broly fails to help himself from his memories and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan transformation. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to rectify his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down, who left the South Galaxy in shambles. Before Broly became re-aware of Kakarot (now known as Goku), Paragus was able to use the ring to subdue Broly with relative ease. However, following Goku's arrival on New Vegeta, Paragus can control his son only a handful of times before Broly retains complete independence. Rampant with the freedom of insanity, even the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo spontaneously makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Soon after, Vegeta comes to his senses and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Free of reason, Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it, before hurling the scraps into the comet. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, which in turn he uses for one final strike, a punch powerful enough to tear through Broly's abdomen where he had been stabbed during his attempted execution as an infant. This attack seems to finish Broly, who until then had extremely outclassed all of the Z Fighters. Goku and friends narrowly manage to escape the doomed planet moments before Comet Camori collides with it. While it appears that the planet's destruction would have killed Broly if Goku's attack hadn't, Broly proclaims after launching his father's Saiyan Pod at the comet earlier in the film, "Did he really think I would die just because this planet was about to explode?" implying that this would not necessarily be the case. The second coming Up until now, the only primary villain to reprise their role in Toei Animation's film adaptations of Dragon Ball Z was Cooler. The series' Japanese fanbase responded so well to Broly however, that Toei decided to produce a sequel to The Legendary Super Saiyan, set seven years later while Goku is in Other World and unable to participate in the struggle. In Broly - Second Coming, it is revealed that Broly manages to make a frantic escape in his Saiyan Pod as New Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. Eventually he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten, and after escaping this grave, Broly resumes his vendetta against the Saiyans who double crossed him, particularly Goten, who it should be noted was not involved in Broly's first downfall as he had yet to be born, and later Gohan, as Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he fails to tell Goten and Gohan apart from their now deceased father. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Videl and Trunks fall victim to his brutal rampage as well, until Gohan arrives at the scene and is astonished to find himself reunited with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's uncoordinated attempts to take revenge are unsuccessful, and he is ultimately launched into the Sun by a [[Family Kamehameha|Family Kamehameha]] fired by Goten, Gohan and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan. Revival through science No less popular than in his debut, Toei commissioned a third Broly film, entitled Bio-Broly, in July 1994. This film's incarnation of Broly differs from the one in previous films however, although the original Broly makes cameo appearances in flashbacks during the film. In Bio-Broly, it is revealed that after the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village in Second Coming, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. During a tour at Jaguar's abode, an island where his laboratory fortress resides, Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered mutant. While Bio-Broly doesn't have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. With help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, which plays a part in finishing off Bio-Broly, who before long emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged. Within moments he is solidified by the ocean, and with this, Goten, Trunks and Krillin strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. Personality Broly's personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of planets for little more than intimidation. Broly also has a tendency to toy with his victims, as evidenced by his statement that, "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now," Broly enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents with a plethora of "free punches". Broly himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Broly might have grown insane from living with the pain and fear endured by the father and son for so long. Transformations Super Saiyan During Broly's first fit of rage wherein he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although the appearance differs as a result of the extreme power being regulated by Broly's ring. As a restrained Super Saiyan, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint, and his skin pigment darkens. When Broly encounters Goku for the second time, Broly's anger grows out of control and the ring shatters, allowing Broly to transcend to his ultimate transformation: Legendary Super Saiyan. It is not until Broly - Second Coming that Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its onscreen debut. Before Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan form, threw a kick, then used his signature technique, Big Bang Attack, which had absolutely no effect on him. Also, when Broly attacked Goku in his restrained Super Saiyan form, he was completely unfazed by everything that Goku threw at him, and Goku only survived this encounter by running away for the most part. In Broly - Second Coming, it was easier for Broly to transform because the ring that Paragus put on him was not on his forehead. Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's physique, from muscle mass through strength, and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan, and he was described by Vegeta as being the most powerful Saiyan in all of history. In order to maintain the great increment of muscle mass proportionate to the body, Broly's height also increases as a Legendary Super Saiyan. Unlike other Super Saiyan forms which cause the inexperienced user to suffer exhaustion, this transformation maintains a constant flow of energy as a battle is prolonged. As a result, this form requires no ki consumption, gives Broly phenomenal strength and speed, and constantly raises his power level as long as he remains in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear. However, according to one scene in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly must release some of his power if he gains too much, or else he will explode. Broly is powerful enough in this state to destroy a planet with a single uncharged energy wave. As demonstrated in the The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is unfazed by Goku's Kamehameha, which even at point-blank range results in Broly simply laughing it off. Shortly after, Piccolo joins and gives the doomed Z Warriors Senzu Beans. Then Piccolo and Goku attack Broly with a series of very fast punches and kicks, which have no effect. As a last resort, Goku instructs the other Z Fighters to lend him their energy. After that, Goku "defeats" Broly by focusing all the power the Z Warriors gave him into one punch. This punch then re-opens the wound that was given to Broly when he was stabbed as a baby. Though this attack appears to destroy Broly, it is not fatal, as Broly reappears on Earth during Broly - Second Coming, where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to cause some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. bio form This is broly most powerful form in the dragon ball universe. He is created by a scientist who thinks he is strongest in the world,but in the end he gets killed by goten and trunks. Special abilities * Afterimage Technique, the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. * Blaster Meteor, a technique where Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy waves at his opponents. * Energy Shield, a technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. * Eraser Cannon, a powerful green energy ball technique commonly used by Broly, alternatively known as the Blaster Shell. * Explosive Grip, a technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Broly punches his opponent upwards, then ricochets them off the ground and creates an explosion that severely damages them. A similar technique appears in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Gigantic Slam, a technique where Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. * Gigantic Spike, a technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly grabs his opponent's face and spin pile-drives them head first into the ground. * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. * Gigantic Press, a technique where Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force while using his Energy Shield. * Omega Blaster, a far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in Broly - Second Coming, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. * Planet Geyser, another technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. * Telekinesis, the ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten. * While it's never stated that he knows Instant Transmission or Instantaneous Movement, he did use a similar technique in Broly: Second Coming, teleporting in front of a worn out Goten and Trunks. Power Broly has a fighting style that is much different from most characters in Dragon Ball. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines and uppercut-style punches as opposed to quick flurries of punches and kicks, yet he is still swift enough to evade any oncoming attacks. He seems to favor a fighting style which resembles wrestling to a certain extent. In the video game Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Strategy Style Z item Broly Style describes his fighting method as "doggedly pursuing the opponent." Broly's energy waves also work in a manner similar to Yamcha's Spirit Ball and Piccolo's Chasing Bullet, as Broly has control over their flightpaths. It is implied in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan that Broly's father, Paragus, was in fact the inventor of at least one of the techniques Broly is known to use, as Paragus is seen charging an energy wave with a green aura in his left hand, assuring his servant Moah that "there is no need to be afraid anymore," before a long shot shows Paragus' palace illuminate with the wave's aura. Because Paragus himself is not seen launching the blast and the character is not playable in any Dragon Ball video game spin-offs, it is uncertain exactly what technique he uses here, although its aura and execution are not unlike the Eraser Cannon technique (it is also similar to Broly's Omega Blaster, but as Paragus' energy wave was less catastrophic to his surroundings, this more than likely is not the case). Video game appearances Broly makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Super Butōden 2 (although a cheat code is required to access him). He has since featured in a number of video games, which are Taiketsu, Buu's Fury, three installments of the ''Budokai '' series (Budokai 3, Shin Budokai and Shin Budokai - Another Road), Sagas, Supersonic Warriors 2, all three installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Burst Limit and Infinite World. In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga, Broly can be fought in the Ice Flow region of the game's adventure mode, possibly as a reference to his being stuck underneath a thick pool of ice in Broly - Second Coming. Interestingly, he is also fought in the same area during the game's Dragon Ball GT storyline adaptation, despite his having been killed at the climax Second Coming as well. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly's color changes are based on his appearances in the first and second Broly films, respectively. In Burst Limit, Broly defeats Gohan while in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, yet after defeating Goku, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, causing Broly to step backwards as if he is intimidated, despite having defeated Gohan who is of roughly the same power level. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Bin Shimada (teenaged and adult) * Funimation dub: Cynthia Cranz (infancy and childhood) and Vic Mignogna (teenaged and adult) Quotes * "A monster? Not so, I'm a Devil!" (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Japanese dub) * "You Kakarot, I choose you to be the first of my victims." (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) * "No matter, how much power do you absorb from those idiots. It won't be enough to kill me!" (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) * "Is that another word for coffin?" (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) * "I do what needs to be done. What would you expect... from a true freak?" (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, English dub) * "Not until you lie dead at my feet." (Broly - Second Coming} * "I will teach you the meaning of pain!" (Budokai 3, Burst Limit and Infinite World) * "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You're all weak." (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * "Struggle all you want, in the end you're still dead!" (Budokai Tenkaichi series) Trivia * In all three of Broly's movie appearances, Broly notably has less dialogue in comparison to many other characters. Aside from grunting and yelling, the character often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", a psychological effect of Goku's persistent crying on Broly as a baby exacerbated by the violent events in his early life. Few others are this simplistic in their dialogue exchange, with Janemba (who is limited to saying his own name), Hirudegarn (who is limited to grunts and moans), and Majin Buu (who is limited to saying his own name along with childish gibberish) being among them. * A common misconception is that Broly is the same Saiyan that Vegeta refers to when relating the Super Saiyan legend to Goku in the episode "The End of Vegeta" and chapter "The Death of Vegeta". Wherein Vegeta's telling of the legend he refers to a "Legendary Super Saiyan", he is actually referring to the original Super Saiyan, which self-destructed one thousand years ago, while Broly is the same age as Goku. In addition, Broly is not canon to the manga and would not be conceived for at least another year. * Aside from flashbacks to his infancy, Broly lacks a Saiyan tail, despite Akira Toriyama's character design sheets of him depicting him with a tail even in adult form. It can be fit into the story's point-of-view that Broly's tail might have been removed at some point during his life due to the severe threat he, the Legendary Super Saiyan, would pose as a Great Ape. The matured Bio-Broly, before being deformed by corrosive culture fluid, appears to sport a tail, providing some insight to how a fully developed Broly would have looked with a tail. * Broly is also the only pure-blooded Saiyan who is never shown wearing a Saiyan battle fatigue. It is worth noting however, that many Saiyans wear this armor because it is standard issue among Frieza's army. The only pure-blooded Saiyans not involved in Frieza's empire who are shown wearing this armor are Turles, Goku, Paragus and Tarble. * Broly is the first villain in a chronological ''Dragon Ball'' film not to have henchmen at his disposal. * Broly is the second villain in film to have the Sun play a factor in his defeat, although whether it is the impact of the Sun or Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku's Family Kamehameha that is responsible for overwhelming him is debatable. The first villain is Cooler, who unlike Broly was not completely destroyed by the Sun but was resuscitated by the Big Gete Star with what little remained of his body. * Despite being mentioned at the conclusion of Bio-Broly that he is a resident of Hell, Broly does not make an appearance in Fusion Reborn or the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. * In Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus falsely mentions Broly's desire for domination. However, on the contrary Broly evidently has more interest in the universe's destruction than to dominate it. * In Supersonic Warriors 2, Mr. Satan somehow manges to become good friends with Broly, similar to his friendship with Majin Buu in the Dragon Ball Z. * It is possible that Broly is the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan to have achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, as the sequence where Broly is rampant as a child depicts his hair styled in the manner of a Super Saiyan's. Therefore, Goku would have not been the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years, but Broly had acheived this state while Goku hadn't even learned of his Saiyan heritage. However, since Broly is a non-manga character, it wouldn't technically count as a plausible outcome in the chronological timeline. * The video game Taiketsu erroneously claims that Broly "was born Super Saiyan." * In Budokai 3 and Infinite World when Broly walks and jumps the screen rumbles slightly. * Broly has his own story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 where he re-enacts the events of Broly: The Second Coming. If one takes a separate route he can also kill Goku, leading to the alternate ending where he leaves the galaxy in ruins. * Broly is the only Saiyan ever to be cloned, not counting Goku since Dr. Gero only used a few of his cells to create Cell. de:Broly es:Broly Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains